Mikaela banes lemon
by n1c0l45z
Summary: Sam meets Mikaela with trent. As Sam's car starts to get dysfunctional, mikaela gets out to help with his engine. Little does she know that Samw gets the hots for her, who knows what happens.


"Just pop the hood." Mikaela ordered as she got out of the car. Sam's out of date car had started to become dysfunctional, playing love songs on the radio. "Shut up, shut up shut up!" Sam muttered as he stomped his feet on the car. As mikaela opened the hood, she stared in awe of the cars engine. "Woah nice headers, and you've got a high-rise double pump carborater, that's pretty cool Sam." "Double pump?" Sam asked. "It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster" Mikaela answered as she continued admiring the engine. "I'll like to go faster." Sam said as he caught an eyeful of treats. Mikaela's body shone with the sunlight, as his eyes roamed from her short skirt showing off her long slender legs, to her exposed belly shining in the sunlight and her pretty face. Sam couldn't deny it, he had the hots for mikaela as she bent down further on the engine tapping on a loose distributer cap. Her body rivalled that of a goddess, no, she was his goddess for him and him ONLY to take.

"Oh god she's so hot, I can't restrain my lust for her! Now is the time to claim her as your own!" his mind screaming inside his body.

Slowly, he made his way to her back, stalling her with questions as she continued to identify little errors within the engine. Her booty was being shoved in his face as he was going to take her.

In a flash, he slammed the hood down and threw her back onto the tree being them. Using a small length of rope that he had found lying around earlier, he tied her hands being the tree as he suppressed his body weight on hers, rendering her unable to do anything. "You've been a very naughty girl, showing off that sexy body of yours with your outfit, and bending over the car showing your booty for display." he said in a husky voice. "It's time for me to claim my prize."

"Sam please! Don't do this!" Mikaela whimpered as he kissed her fiercely on the lips, his tongue entering her mouth as he savoured her taste. Finally he had her, and he was going to give her the best fucking he could.

He moved to her chest, making quick work of her crop top revealing her moderate breasts. He gently kneaded them as if they were dough as mikaela's pleas to stop Sam gradually turned into soft moans. Oh god, she thought, do I actually wanna do this? "You naught girl, not wearing any bra. Hmmm, I wonder if you didn't wear panties as well. Shall we test that?" he looked back up at mikaela. At this point, she knew it was unavoidable, no, she wanted it, she NEEDED it. "Do as you please, Sam. Ravage this slut all you want." Hearing that, he lowered his hand into her skirt, trying to feel for any fabric. After searching for them but to no avail, he brought his hand out and continued assaulting her breasts, sucking in her right erected nipple as he moulded the left, his other hand feeling her smooth curves on her stomach.

"B-But, w-weren't you gonna-" Mikaela protested as Sam shut her up with another long lasting kiss. But this time, both parties were sensual. "You said, do as I please. I'm just seeing how much torture you can take." he said as he grinned evilly at her, mikaela trying to brace herself for the upcoming torture. Once he was finished with her breasts, he started licking her stomach all over, eliciting shivers and slight moans from mikaela. Once he had made his way to her skirt, he felt for her outer folds once more. Luckily for him, he'd found something greater ; her clit. He slowly placed his thumb on it as mikaela bucked against the tree, being so sensitive as to having no one touching her there before, not even herself.

Mikaela struggled to release herself from her constraints as Sam continued to rub her clit and pump his fingers into her folds at an incredibly slow speed, making her resistance even greater. Suddenly, he felt a smooth surface press against his face, including a pair of hands forcing him onto the hood of the car.

Mikaela's body suppressed him onto the hood of the car, her juices dripping on his crotch from the excruciating torture. "Sorry sam, but as of now I'm in charge." Mikaela panted. "We'll see about that, mikaela" Sam retaliated as he flipped their bodies, his hands removing his constraints of the beast, revealing his 8 inch cock.

Needing to take charge, mikaela flipped them over again, her hips straddling Sam's, her dripping entrance hovering over his godly spear. God, the looks of it made her even wetter. She slowly lowered herself over him, moaning in bliss as his cock fills her up immediately.

They stood still for a minute, her walls reshaping to fit his cock. She was sooooo tight, almost as if his beast would be severed from him. She started to bob up and down, Sam trying not to climax instantly. From her torture earlier, she was finally in charge and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

Suddenly, she started to bob uncontrollably, Sam pleading her to stop so he wouldn't climax. She lifted herself off of him although her pussy clenched onto its impaler. His member was coated with her juices as she slammed herself back down onto him. "No time for rest!"she said through lavished moans.

Suddenly, he overpowered her, turning her over so she was in doggy style. Mikaela whimpered small moans, her pussy dripping even more in anticipation. Without warning, he slammed his spear back into her as he pushed her onto the hood of the car. Her hands groped the sides of the car as her belly shivered from reacting with the cool surface of the metal, even though she was on fire in her loins as Sam was fucking her soooo good. They continued until sunset, when both of them couldn't take anymore pressure and climaxed, their fluids

mixing and overflowing out of her pussy.


End file.
